Welcome to Anubis Academy
by VeroZ
Summary: AU. OOC. Mara is the shy new girl at her school, where she instantly makes friends, and gains a boyfriend. But there is one guy who hates her from the beginning- Jerome Clarke, the player. Why? And who is her online buddy? Pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a quick word about the pairings- They are Jara, Amfie, Peddie, Fabina, and Moy.**

**There will be one or two pairings BEFORE we get to the Jara and stuff. So it won't be Jara straight away. But bear with me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

* * *

_Prank_King101 is now online_

_AgentM: Hey_

_Prank_King101: Hi! What are you up to?_

_AgentM: Nothing much. I'm in my new house, bored. You?_

_Prank_King101: At my friend's house. My parents went on holiday. Again_

_AgentM: Well tell your friend I said hi_

_Prank_King101: He says hello. I have to go now, y'know... school tomorrow. Talk tomorrow?_

_AgentM: Kay. Bye!_

_Prank_King101: Bye!_

_Prank_King101 is now offline._

I turned away from my laptop, sighing. It was so boring here! My parents and I had just moved into our new house, but they had gone out to meet the new neighbours, leaving me home alone. There wasn't much I could do here, because I couldn't talk to old friends- I didn't have many- and I didn't like to watch TV at this time. That left me with Prank_King101.

PK has been my friend for nearly two years. I met him online on a website devoted to aliens. He wasn't my boyfriend though. Just my best friend. We told eachother everything, but we both knew that we were never going to meet face-to-face. We also had no idea of eachother's names, because we had both agreed not to tell eachother the names of anyone we know, or any names of places we know. Although we knew that we could trust eachother with everything, we just preferred to keep certain things private. This didn't stop us from sharing our deepest secrets, though.

Just then, I heard the door slam shut. "Mara?" My mother called out.

"Yes?"

She came into my room, smiling, and said, "So... we've just met some local people..."

"And?" I asked. My mother could be very childish sometimes. But only in front of close family and friends. If she's near anyone she doesn't know personally, she tries to act as posh as she can. It's quite funny sometimes.

"They seem lovely!" She said happily.

"Great. Have you and Dad made any friends yet?"

"Not yet, but we'll get there soon. Did you know that there's no-one living next door to us?" This house is semi-detached, meaning there's only one house next to us, which is on our right.

"They're probably on holiday, Mum."

"Oh yes, you may be right! Anyway, time for bed! You've got school tomorrow, so you have to be up early, okay? Goodnight!" She called as she left the room.

"Goodnight!" I heard my Dad call out from downstairs.

I sighed. "Goodnight." I put away my laptop, and already in my pyjamas, I slipped into bed, thinking about tomorrow.

It was the end of the summer holidays, and I was going to enroll in sixth form at Anubis Academy, which was a five-minute walk away from our house. I wondered about whether I would make any friends here. It was awkward for me, making firends, because I was a very shy person. I'd decided that this time I should at least _try_ to make an effort when making friends.

I fell asleep thinking about what tomorrow would be like.

* * *

After collecting my timetable from the receptionist, I walked quickly to the science room, trying not to be late. However, I didn't see the long leg stretched out in front of me, and I tripped over it, falling to my knees.

"Oh, for Pete's sake! Watch where you're going!" I looked up and saw a boy with dark blond hair, who had his arms wrapped around a georgeous brunette, staring at me furiously. The girl next to him was glaring at me. I guessed that they were in the middle of making out. And that they wanted to carry on.

"Sorry." I whispered, picking up my bag and getting up.

"Hmmph." The guy grunted, still staring.

As I walked off, the girl sighed "Jerome," and then they probably started eating eachother again. I didn't know- I did not look back.

After science, the boy sitting next to me, who had dark skin and was wearing a shirt which said 'BEWARE OF THE ALIENS!', came up to me. The first thing he asked me was "Do you like aliens?". I answred yes, and he informed me his name was Alfie. I told him my name, and he told me to sit with him at lunch. I agreed, and then we both went our seperate ways, to our next classes.

At lunch, I tried looking for Alfie. I saw him at a table with about five other people. It had intimidated me, and I was deciding whether I should go and approach them or just sit at some other table, pretending I couldn't see him.

Luckily for me, Alfie stood up and waved at me. "Mara! Over here!"

I approached him, and saw that all of the people at the table were smiling at me.

"Guys," Alfie said, throwing an arm around me, grinning. "This is Mara Jaffray. And she likes aliens too!"

The group, being really friendly, had introduced themselves to me. Apart from Alfie, there was an American girl called Nina, a brown-haired boy called Fabian, his cousin Joy, and a girl with auburn-coloured hair with coulourful hair-extentions, called Patricia. I found out that they were all fans of Aliens too, so I knew that I'd fit in with them nicely.

"So, have you met anyone else here?" Fabian asked me.

"Not really," I admitted. "Well, I tripped over this guy who I think was called Jerome. Does that count?"

They all laughed. "Jerome?" Patricia asked, raising an eyebrow. "You don't wanna go_ near_ him!"

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"We'll have to tell you some other time," Nina said apologetically. "It's time to go to classes. How about we meet up after school?"

"Yeah!" Fabian agreed. "How about Zeno's?"

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a cafe in town," Joy answered. "If you give us your address, we'll pick you up at... half four?"

"Okay." I answered.

* * *

School had finished long ago, and I was in my room, waiting for my new friends- if I could call them that- to show up, so we could go to Zeno's whatever that was.

"Mara!" My mother called out, "There are some people here for you!"

"We're her friends," Patricia said as I came downstairs.

"Oh, that's nice!" My mother said cheerfully. The guys had all introduced themselves to her, and we left. As we were walking, Nina and Fabian were debating about whether Nina should cut her hair up to her earlobes, or leave it the way it was. At first, I wondered why Fabian would care so much about something like that, but then I realized, when Fabian had insisted that he liked her hair just the way it was, that he liked her. I decide to ask Patricia about it later.

After a ten-minute walk, we were outside a shabby building. There was a sign above the door which read Zeno's in neon pink letters. The guys went inside, and I followed.

"Guys!" I leaned around Patricia, and saw a blond-haired man wearing a pink shirt with a red-and-white striped apron on top. I also saw that he had curly hair, which was swept to one side, and it was topped off with a stiff white cap.

"Hey Rufus!" The chorused. I stayed quiet.

"Who's this?" Rufus asked, looking at me curiously.

"I'm Mara," I answered. "I'm new to town."

"Well, welcome, Mara!" Rufus said enthusiastically. "Let me give you a tip," I noticed that his cheesy American accent was fake, making me giggle. "My cafe is the best in town, unlike the _'Senkharan Cafe'_. She charges four-and-a-half pounds for a cuppa coffee! And it's just milk!" He looked disgusted, but he was actually deadly serious, so I stifled my laughter. "Now you kids siddown, and I'll come an' take your orders later."

We sat down, and as soon as Rufus went out to the back of the cafe, we all erupted into laughter.

"Y'know," Alfie began, "He says that everytime someone new comes to the cafe." We started giggling again.

"No, seriously, Rufus is a good guy," said Fabian. "He likes us a lot, so he gives us great discounts."

"He seems like a nice guy." I agreed.

We decided on our orders, and our coffees came shortly after.

"So... you haven't met many people at Anubis, right?" Nina asked me.

"Right"

"Cool. We can tell you all about the people you should stay away from."

"O...kay?"

"First, we'll start with the populars. There's Jerome Clarke, one of the worst slimeballs in school. He's rich, sporty, and a player."

"Huh." I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Yep. You don't wanna go near him. He has never stayed with a girl for more tha a couple of weeks!" Nina exclaimed disgustedly.

"Next, there's Amber," Alfie sighed happily. "The most beautiful girl at Anubis."

"Alfie!" The other guys said in unison.

"Alfie has a crush on Amber," Patricia explained to me. I giggled along with them. "She's not all bad, but she is in the popular gang, so it's best to keep away from her, just in case.

I nodded, taking in all of the facts. "There's Mick, Amber's older brother, and Eddie too, their friend."

They had told me about a lot of other people, but by the time we had finished, it was dark. We all said goodbye and agreed to meet at Zeno's before school tomorrow.

I walked home with a big grin on my face.

* * *

**Hello... there are just a few things** **I need to mention** **here.**

**Firstly, did that seem a bit Twilight-y to you? It did to me. I mean, it wasn't intentional, but y'know. No-one is a vampire in here.  
**

**Secondly, the alien thing is kinda important for the story, so bear with it, please.**

**Thirdly, If you want to know what Rufus looks like, think Milkshake Jake from Gigglebiz, but with Rufus's head.**

**Fourthly, I related certain people to stop certain pairs, confusion, jealously, etc, from happening.  
**

**That's it... Uhh, review, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

'See ya, kids!'

'See ya, Rufus!'

The guys and I had just left Zeno's and we were heading for school. I was tired, and not really paying attention to my friends, until someone had caught my attention outside the school gates. He had tousled blond hair, and was looking at me with interest. I looked right back at his good-looking face.

'Hi,' he said as he approached me. I'm Mick.' He took my hand and gently kissed it, making me blush like crazy.

'I'm Mara.' I noticed that Jerome was behind him, and I briefly wondered what the guys would think of this little exchange.

I was about to turn to them, but Mick winked at me. 'See ya around.' He said to me, before walking inside the building with Jerome.

I turned to my friends. 'Wow.'

'I know,' Patricia said. 'That's the first time I've ever seen him flirt like that.'

'He normally isn't like that?' I asked.

'Nope. I don't think he's ever been interested in any girl like that before. Heck, we all thought he was gay!'

I giggled. 'So, should I stay away from him?'

'I don't know,' Joy admitted. 'He doesn't seem as bad as we thought.'

'Yeah,' said Nina. 'I think we should keep an eye on him though.' Laughing, we all entered the school building.

* * *

It was lunch time, and we had all gotten out our lunches to eat.

'I just had a thought,' Fabian began. Everyone looked at him, but he turned to me. 'Mara, do you like Men in Black?'

I was a bit startled by his question. 'Uh... yes. Why?'

He looked at us all excitedly. 'We have enough people to form an after-school club!'

'Yes!' Alfie said, throwing his arms up. 'Finally!'

I was thoroughly confused. 'What?

Fabian turned to me. 'For a while, we've been wanting to form a Men in Black club, which we can attend once a month or something. But we need at least people to found the club, knowing that they will attend every meeting. And now, we have you!'

'Fabes, you're a genius!' exclaimed Nina.

They kept gazing into each other's eyes, so I turned to the others and piped up. 'I think it's a great idea.'

The others agreed, and Fabian and Nina went off to ask permission to create the club.

A while later, when lunch time had nearly finished, they both came back with a load of papers. They were posters advertising the MiB club. We were instructed to put them up around the school, and we were done by the time maths had started.

Patricia was in this class with me, so I decided to ask her about Nina and Fabian.

'Well,' she began after I had asked. 'They're totally crazy about each other, and it's so obvious! I mean, even you've noticed, and you've only been hanging out with them for about a day. But they both doubt that the other likes them back. Ridiculous, right? But in a really cute way.' We both giggled at this.

'So... do you like anyone here?' I asked curiously.

'Nope,' she replied. She was telling the truth. 'As if I'd like any of these slimeballs! But what about you and Mick? You were as red as a tomato this morning!'

'Was I?' I asked, blushing again.

'There you go again!' Patricia teased.

'Shut up.'

Patricia looked thoughtful. 'I think that you should go for it. Mick, I mean. Because, well he does hang out with Jerome's group, but he might not be_ all_ bad. We'll have to see if he's just playing you, or if it's serious, though. Because that's what friends do, right?'

I was touched. No-one had ever bothered to do anything like this for me before.

'Thanks.' I whispered.

'Nah, it's nothing.' Patricia said grinning at me.

'Girls!' The teacher, Ms. Carter bellowed. 'Eyes at the front!'

* * *

School had just finished, and I was rushing to the English room with Joy and Nina, for our first Men in Black Club meeting.

As soon as we burst into the room, we saw Alfie sitting behind the door, glaring at us. 'You're late.' He announced.

'Give it a rest, Alfie, the meeting starts in fifteen minutes!' I said, grinning.

'Yeah, but we have to set up!'

'It'll only take a few minutes.'

'Whatever.'

We pushed all of the tables together, so that we were able to sit in a huge square. Fabian and Patricia had arrived by this time, and we all sat down, waiting in case anyone else came to join us. If anyone else came to the meeting, we were all going to introduce ourselves and then watch part of the first Men in Black movie before discussing it. If no-one else came, we were going to skip the introductions and get on with the movie.

It was nearly four o'clock, and Alfie was going to start the DVD. It was on the title screen when the four blondes walked in.

I had seen Jerome and Mick earlier on, but not Amber and Eddie. They were all good-looking and blonde, which was probably just a coincidence.

Alfie straightened up as soon as he saw Amber.

'Hi, Amber.' He said, grinning like a fool. I giggled at this, and Mick's eyes flashed over to mine.

'Hi Mara,' he said to me. 'How're you doing?'

'I'm fine, thank you.' I answered.

'Wait- you people like Men in Black?' Fabian asked.

'Well, duh,' Eddie replied, sitting down opposite Patricia. 'Who doesn't?'

Mick sat next to me, Amber next to Alfie- who had looked as if he'd died an gone to heaven- and Jerome sat in the only available seat which was next to me on my other side.

'It's introduction time!' Alfie said enthusiastically. 'Let's start with Amber.'

'Okay, well… I'm Amber Millington, I love aliens, and shopping, and I like… Men in Black?' she finished uncertainly.

We went around the table introducing ourselves, and it somehow became obligatory to say 'and I like Men in Black'.

After the introductions, Alfie put the movie on, and most of us had to move our chairs so that we were able to see the small screen.

We watched thirty minutes of the movie, and instead of discussing what we'd seen so far, everyone ended up chatting, except for Jerome, who, instead of introducing himself earlier, hadn't said a word.

'So,' Mick started, turning to me while the others were wrapped up in their own private conversations. 'How are you liking Anubis so far?'

'I'm loving it here.' I told him

'Cool. So…' he started, turning pink.

'So…?'

'Do you want to hang out after school?' He asked hesitantly. 'Please?'

Wow, he was cute. My eyes flickered to Patricia and she winked at me.

'I think that would be-'

'Guys!' Alfie interrupted, standing up. Everyone looked over to him. 'I think... that we should all hang out at the park after this meeting! If anyone objects, put your hand up now.'

Jerome was the only person to put his hand up. 'Uh... I object.' I noticed that his voice was deep, and I loved the sound. 'I have a date.' Amber scoffed at this, and Eddie groaned. 'With Chelsea. Goodbye everyone.' He abruptly stoof up and left.

'Sorry about him, guys.' Amber said apolegetically. 'We hate it when he does that too. So... are we still on for the park?' She was grinning at Alfie.

'Of course!' Alfie said.

'Shall we go now?'

'Okay. It's a date.'

'Well,' Amber said, 'We're all going.'

'Yeah, we can all go on a date! Right?' I thought it was really funny, the way Alfie reacted around Amber. From the looks of it, it was too much for her.

On the way to the park, Mick and I were behind the other guys, trailing along.

'So...' I begin. 'I hear that Amber is you sister?'

'Yeah,' Mick answered. 'My little sis. We're pretty close.'

'That's nice. I've always wanted a sister.'

'No you don't, trust me! It's a pain in the neck. Ambs is always like "Mick! Have you seen my shoes? Mick! You're hopeless at fashion! Mick! Our outfits don't match! Miiick!"' He said this in a loud, high-pitched voice, making us both laugh out loud.

'Y'know...' Mick said softly. 'You have a really nice laugh. I love it.'

I blushed and immediately looked down. 'Uh... thanks.' Mick just grinned at me.

After arriving at the park, we all sat down while Amber and Alfie went to buy ice-cream. When they came back, we all ate together, laughing, chatting, and learning more about each-other.

After Eddie, Mick and Amber left us, the gang and I had gone to Zeno's and decided that the three blondes who we were with weren't as bad as we had thought.

As soon as I got home, I turned my laptop on, and was pleased to see Prank_King101 online.

_Prank_King101: Hey, M!_

_AgentM: Hi!_

_Prank_King101: How was school?_

_AgentM: Interesting- I've made new friends and I think I may gain a boyfriend! Eek! What about you?_

_Prank_King101: I have this problem. Help me?_

_AgentM: Of course._

_Prank_King101: Well, yesterday, I saw this girl, and I thought she was beautiful. Not sexy beautiful, but innocent beautiful. I want to get to know her, but I think that after the impression that I made when we first met, she'll just blank me. AND, I think she wants to date one of my best friends._

I considered that situation for a moment.

_AgentM: Wow_

_Prank_King101: Tell me about it._

_AgentM: I'm not good at giving advice, but if I was this girl, I'd like it if you'd be nice first. Y'know, like small things. Smiling, saying hello, etc. Then after I have warmed up to you, you could act as my friend, and we could hang out, so you could see if we have anything in common. __If you like me after that, try and get me to date you._

_Prank_King101:__ Good plan, thank you! If this works, I'll love you forever, you know that, right?_

_AgentM: Aww, I love you too. Good luck with the girl!_

_Prank_King101: Thank you! Bye!_

_Prank_King101 is offline._

_I sat back and thought about my advice. Honestly, it sucked. But I hoped, for PK's sake, that it would get him his girl._


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

"Eddie! We're over here!" Patricia hissed.

It was the end of another school day, and the gang and I, with Eddie, had agreed to meet in the park.

Eddie tip-toed across to us. "What?" We had to be quiet in case Amber, Mick, or Jerome spotted us.

"You have a copy of Amber's locker key, right?"

"Affirmative," He held up the key, which Alfie quickly snatched.

"Okay- here's the plan." Joy said. "Seven thirty, we go to the school. Seven forty-five, I empty Amber's locker while Fabian and Alfie empty Mick and Jerome's. Seven fifty-five, Patricia, Mara and I fill the lockers-"

"What about me?" Eddie asked eagerly.

"I was getting to that part. You open the lockers, and if you need to, keep the guys busy so we can get away with it.

"That's not fair!" Eddie whined. "I wanna do something!"

"But it's our prank. All we needed from you was the key. Plus, they're you're friends we're pranking." Patricia told him.

"So? As if I'd give up the opportunity to prank someone!"

"Hey, I like your thinking dude," Alfie told him. Eddie fist-bumped him.

"So, can I help?"

"No!" Patricia yelled. But she was back-tracking as soon as she saw Eddie's face fall. "Uh, what I meant was that you weren't here for the planning, so we don't know how we can include you now. Next time, we'll invite you before we start planning, so there's a part for everyone, kay?"

Eddie instantly cheered up. "Okay!"

"Besides," she continued, "You're still helping us now, even if it is a small thing." The others all nodded in agreement.

"Okay," said Eddie. "I gotta go now, but I won't forget my part. See you guys tomorrow!"

"Bye!" We all called out to him as he left.

"Nice cover up." I whispered to Patricia.

"Yep,"

"So...," Fabian said, "Zeno's?"

* * *

At Zeno's, we were sitting at our usual table, sipping or coffees when I cleared my throat loudly, causing everyone to look at me. "So... what were you saying about 'people I must avoid?'"

"Yeah..." said Nina."We were so wrong!"

"I wasn't," Alfie piped up. "I knew the whole time that Amber was perfect."

"Next time, don't listen to us. Amber's cool, Mick's cool, Eddie's cool, and I wouldn't be surprised if we find out Jerome turns out to be cool too." Nina paused for a moment. "Actually, maybe I would..."

"How about, from now on, we just forget about the past and start over with them?" I suggested.

They all agreed with me. "To starting over!" we chorused, clinking our mugs together as we laughed.

* * *

Seven-thirty, the following morning. Prank time. We were stealthily making our way to school with our black clothes so that we looked the part. There actually wasn't a reason why we were actually pranking the others, it was just for fun, really. And Nina couldn't join us until second period, due to a doctor's appointment. I started thinking about Mick, and what he would think of the prank. Would he find it funny? Would he be annoyed? I knew Amber would be. I guess I couldn't imagine her laughing at something like this.

When we reached the school, Alfie handed Amber's locker key over to Joy, and then he and Fabian went over to empty Jerome and Mick's lockers, while Joy and I worked on Amber's. It really was a two-person job. It was full of pink, feathers, fluff, and photos. We carefully emptied the contents of the locker into a black bag, and walked over to where our lockers were.

Conveniently, there were about five lockers next to ours which were empty, and the janitor, Victor, had given us the keys for them. We opened the locker next to Alfie's and filled it up with Amber's things so that it was identical to her old one, while Fabian and Alfie did the same to the two lockers next to it, but with Jerome and Mick's belongings. Then we went back to their old lockers.

Patricia came out of the janitor's room with a big bucket full of slime, and emptied it into Jerome's locker, so that the next time he opened it, it would come gushing out. We filled Mick's lockers with basketballs and Amber's with confetti. We then taped their new locker keys to the inside of their doors too. The notes had their new locker numbers at the top, and they were signed, "Love, your MiB friends."

We finished the whole process at about eight o'clock, so we snuck out the back, and went out to the front of the school, looking as if we'd just arrived. Luckily for us, there was no-one else around, so we decided to just sit on the nearest bench.

"Hey, why didn't Eddie come and help us?" I asked.

"Oh, well Y'know yesterday I told him that he could help with our next prank? He texted me that night saying that we could get on without him, and that he wishes us luck." Patricia told us.

"What?" Joy and I asked in unison.

"You exchanged numbers without telling us?" Joy asked.

"Ughh... who cares?" Alfie moaned.

"Exactly! It's not a big deal," said Patricia.

"Whatever." I said. "So, do you think he's cute?"

"Mara!"

"Okay, okay, sorry..."

Around this time, people started arriving and filing into the school building. When we saw Eddie and his gang, we followed them, keeping our distance.

When they reached their lockers, we hid around the corner, watching as Jerome opened his.

"Oh My God!" Jerome yelled, as slime squirted out of his locker, covering his shirt with it. Eddie and Mick burst out laughing, and Amber shrieked and jumped back, alarmed. Then she opened her own locker.

The confetti attacked her, clinging to her clothes and getting stuck in her hair. "No, no, my hair!" she shouted, making it hard to hard to stifle our laughter from behind the corner.

It was Mick's turn to open his locker, but he stood hesitating. Eddie, who was in on the prank, opened his own locker confidently, encouraging Mick to open his,

"Ow! What the..?" Basketballs bounced around, hitting him all over.

"Where's our stuff?" Amber asked. "Our books! Or, more importantly, my make-up!"

Eddie laughed again. "Guys..." He pointed to the note and key which was on the inside of Amber's locker, and Mick read it aloud.

"Love, your MiB frriends."

"Oh, it is so on!" Mick said evilly. They were all grinning even though Amber had confetti in her hair and Jerome's shirt was covered in slime. They looked comical.

We ran over to our lockers and laughed out loud.

"Did you see Jerome's shirt?" Fabian asked, laughing.

"And Mick's face?" I said.

"Don't forget the confetti in Amber's hair!" We cracked up again.

"Hey," Nina said, "They should be coming soon. We gotta go!"

We ran over to registration, and as soon as we sat down, I had a thought. "Do you expect Jerome to walk around with slime on his shirt all day?"

"Don't worry," Alfie assured me. "I left him a shirt in his new locker."

"And the confetti will easily brush out of Amber's hair," Joy added.

"Okay," I said, satisfied. At least no one was getting embarrased.

* * *

At lunch, Patricia and I rushed over to meet the guys because we were running late. When we reached the table, we saw the guys sitting down, covered in slime. I hovered over my usual seat, about to sit.

"Don't sit down!" Alfie shouted. I looked down at my chair and noticed that it had been replaced by a suspicious looking crate. Oh. _Oh! _Patricia was about to speak, but before she could open her mouth, Eddie appeared behind her. I contemplated giving her a word of warning, but Eddie winked at me, signalling that it was all fun and games, so I decided to keep my mouth shut, winking back at him.

"What the hell- AAARRGH!" Patricia was cut off as Eddie pushed her down on to the crate, which had broken. Green slime oozed out of it, coating Patricia's skinny jeans.

"Look out!" Alfie warned uselessly.

"Yeah. Thanks Alfie." Patricia said drily as everyone around us burst out laughing.

"Five down, one to go!" Eddie said evilly.

Uh-oh.

I ran as fast as I could while my friends yelled "Go Mara! Run!", and Eddie yelled "Jerry! Mick! Let's get her!"

I was laughing as I ran, until I saw Jerome opposite me, heading right for me, and I checked out his shirt, which said, 'Alfie Lewis is a great person'. I briefly wondered where the heck Alfie got that shirt from and why., but then I quickly turned to my right and ran for my life.

Unfortunatley for me, it wasn't fast enough. The person behind me had caught up with me, and wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me up.

I kicked my legs and shouted "Let me down!", but the person behind me leaned his head next to mine so that I felt his hair brush against the side of my face. He chuckled, and it was a very low yet happy sound, which I loved. I instantly knew that it was Jerome lifting me up.

"Resistance is futile, Mara," he informed me, so I just pouted, keeping still until i saw where he was taking me.

"No!" I protested, wriggling in his arms. "Don't youy dare dump me on one of those things!" I was shreiking now, trying to wriggle my way out of his arms, but Jerome just tightened his hold on me.

As soon as we got to the dreaded table, he dumped me onto a crate, and it smashed, covering us both in slime while we all burst into laughter again.

Amber approached us, a big grin on her face, and she, along with Eddie, Mick and Jerome, helped my friends and I to our feet.

"C'mon," she said to us as soon as we were all up. "Let's get you all changed."

We all followed her to an empt classroom, where we saw six clean outfits on the desks.

"Ladies first," Amber said as she ushered us girls into the classrooms. "keep the boys out until we're done," Amber instructed Mick.

We changed our clothes without a word of protest- it was nice to wear clothes which were free from slime- and then we let Alfie and Fabian change while the rest of us waited outside.

After we had all changed, the whole Men in Black club had decided to sit in the classroom and talk for the remainder of lunch-time.

"When did you get the clothes for us?" Joy asked Amber.

"When Mick and I went out to buy the slime crated. We knew you would need them."

"Why didn't you get me a new shirt?" Jerome asked, and at the same time, I asked, "Where did you get those crates from?"

"Don't ask," Amber told me, smirking. Then she turned to Jerome. "I like it," she told him, answering his question.

"Where did you get the shirt from anyway?" Jerome asked Alfie.

He smiled. "My mum gave it to me on my birthday." Everyone laughed at this.

"Hey, Eddie!" Patricia shouted suddenly. "I thought you were on our side! You're the only one of us who hasn't been pranked!"

"A prank is a prank," he shrugged. "No matter who it's played on."

"We'll see about that," Alfie and Jerome said in unison, before grinning at eachother.

"How about," I began, interrupting before this turned into a prank war, "We call a truce. Friends?"

"Friends," The gang agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Sorry, this chapter is Jara-less, so to make up for it, I have decided to post my one-shot project. I call it: When We Met. Look out for it! Anyway, enjoy.**

"Mara?" Mick asked, turning to me.

It was nearly a week after the slime incident, and the whole MiB club were eating lunch together.

"Yes?"

"Well, er, I was wondering if you'd like to...um, go on a date a date, or something? Tonght?" I blushed. He was so cute when he was nervous.

I looked to my friends, and saw that all of them were looking at me. Amber was nodding crazily crazily at me, Nina, Fabian, and Joy were giving me encouraging smiles, Patricia winked at me, Eddie and Alfie were grinning and Jerome was looking at me blankly.

"That would be nice," I said to him. Everyone at the table cheered- well, I was pretty sure that it was everyone, anyway.

Amber clapped her hands. "Mara, Mick- leave it all to me!"

"Should I be scared?" I asked him.

"You should be absolutely terrified." We grinned at eachother as Amber pouted.

"So, anyway..." Jerome said, resuming his conversation with Alfie. The others started talking again, too.

"Where will we be going?" I asked Mick when I was sure that no-one was watching us.

"It's a surprise," he answered, grinning.

Well, fine by me.

* * *

After school had finished, Amber took me to her house so that she could get me ready for the date. We were in her room, which was pink, and cluttered with shoes and clothes, and she was trying to find me an outfit for tonight.

"Mara, I don't think that this dress does anything for you. Look!" She showed me the mirror, and I saw that she was right. The dress was long, frilly, and pink, and it was made of some kind of stiff, shapeless material.

"Geez, Amber. Where did you get this?"

"Never mind. Let's just never speak of this again."

I tried on several more outfits, but none of them were approved by Amber, until about half an hour later.

After looking me over once more, she said, "Mara- I think this is THE dress. Try it on!" She held it up so that I could get a better look. It was deep green, just above knee length, and had a black belt.

"This one?" I asked warily.

"Yup. Mick will love it on you!" Can't argue with that.

I stepped into the dress and looked into the mirror. "What do you think?" I asked Amber.

She squealed. "It's perfect! I was right! Now, excuse me while I go and pick Mick's outfit. I have to make sure you match!" she called out to me as she left the room.

I sighed, but then something on the wall caught my eye. I went over to investigate, and saw that it was a big board covered in photos, which were mostly of Amber, Mick, Jerome and Eddie. They looked so cute! My favourite photo was one of the boys who had cakke on their faces, and were running after Amber who looked absolutely terrified. They must have been about eight.

"Aren't they cute?" Amber asked, standing right behind me.

I jumped. "Gosh, Amber, don't do that!"

"Sorry. But they are cute, aren't they?"

"Yeah. Were you guys always this close?"

"Of course. Look at this picture here," she pointed at one of the whole group of blondes standing next to each other, at about ten years old. "We used to measure ourselves every month, in Eddie's kitchen. See the lines all over the wall?"

"Aww, you look so cute here! But where's Jerome? And who's the small bald boy?"

"That _is_ Jerome. He went through one heck of a growth spurt."

"Wow." Wow indeed. I didn't know Jerome used to be small and bald! "He's... pocket-sized."

"He sure is," Amber murmured, smiling fondly. "I used to think that Jerome and Eddie were also my brothers, you know. But, enough about me. Let's do your hair." She led me over to a chair which was placed directly in front of her mirror, and I plopped myself in it. "Right...let's get to work!"

While Amber was doing my hair, we chatted about a lot of things, mainly Mick. I found out that this was both his first date and mine, which surprised me. I would of thought that Mick had been on many dates in his time.

"Done!" Amber announced at last, holding up her comb and hairspray. I looked at my hair in the mirror. It was fluffed out around my shoulders, slightly tousled. It looked soft.

"Wow..." I trailed off, carefully touching my hair. "It's lovely!"

Amber grinned at me, befor tipping her head back and yelled, "Mick! Wait downstairs! We're coming!"

She took my hand and led me down the stairs where I saw Mick, waiting for me. He was wearing a deep green shirt, which matched my dress, and plain black trousers.

"Hey," he said to me.

"Hi,"

"Have fun!" Amber called as we left the house. "And be good!"

We walked in silence until I said, "Will you tell me where we're going?"

"No..." Mick replied. "Well, I'll tell you if you guess."

"Are we going to McDonalds?"

"Dressed like this? Are you crazy?"

"A movie?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Zeno's?" I asked, giggling.

"Where? Guess again."

"I give up then."

"Good. We're here, anyway," he told me as he stopped walking. I also stopped, and saw that the restaurant in front of us. The sign said 'The Ox-tail', and it looked really fancy.

"Wow... we're going in there?"

"That's the plan," Mick told me. "Unless you want to go somewhere else?"

"No, it's fine. This is good."

"Good."

Mick offered me his arm, and I took it, before he led us inside.

The waiter had directed us to a table immediately, and we sat down to inspect our menus.

After five minutes of silence, the waiter came back. "Your order, sir?" he asked.

"Yeah," Mick began. "We'll have the beef wellington, and... Mara?"

"And, um, the mushroom ravioli, please."

"Two cokes as well," Mick added.

"Will that be all, sir?"

"For now."

"So," I began after the waiter left. "I saw some photos in Amber's room of you, her, Eddie, and Jerome. How long have you known each other?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Ever since pre-school," Mick answered. "Well, we've known Jerome since then. Eddie came along in Year Three."

"Really? That's nice."

"Yeah. I guess you must be missing your friends from your own place, right?" Mick asked.

"Well, I didn't know many people there personally like I do here, so I don't miss them all that much," I admitted. I sounded pathetic.

Mick nodded. "Right."

Just then, the waiter came back with our fodd, and placed the plates in front of us, before leaving again, probably to get our drinks.

We were just about to start eating when something behind Mick caught my attention.

"Uh, excuse me, I have to go to the... y'know," I told him.

"Go right ahead."

I stood up and went in the direction of the bathroom, which was just in front of me, and behind Mick. However, instead of going inside, I turned left, to the nearest table.

"Alfie? Jerome?" I whispered. "What are you doing here?"

Alfie chuckled nervously and held up a pink digital camera. "Amber sent us here."

Jerome nodded. "You look nice, by the way," he added.

I blushed and looked down self conciously. "Thank you."

"Yeah. You don't look half bad," Alfie said approvingly.

"Alfie!"

"Okay sorry. You can go back to your date now." I cleared my throat, and held out my hand, for the camera. "You want me to join you?" he asked in confusion, taking it. Jerom burst out laughing.

"No, idiot! I think she wants the camera!"

"But Amber said-"

"Tell her I'll return the camera later," I said, snatching it away from Alfie.

"Fine."

"Thanks, Alfie."

"Amber will kill me for this, y'know," he replied. Jerom clapped him on the back and I smiled at them both before walking back to Mick, toying with the camera in my hands.

"What's that?" he asked as I sat down.

I handed it to him. "It's Amber's. She sent Alfie and Jerome to spy on us."

"I should have seen this coming, I mean it_ is _Amber!" he said with a big grin on his face.

"Yeah, well, we can get rid of the pictures now, right?"

"Yup." He deleted the date pictures from the camera and slipped the sparkly pink object into his pocket.

We pretty much ate in silence after thta, just making small talk until we had finished our food.

"Would you like dessetr?" Mick asked me.

"Okay."

We decided to share an ice-cream sundae, but when it came, it was nothing like the picture we saw on the menu.

"That's absolutely tiny!" I gasped. There was one scoop of ice-cream with chocolate sauce all over it, but it was in a bowl no bigger than my fist.

"I know, right?" Mick agreed, "It looked bigger on the menu!"

We both started laughing, and Mick scooped the whole thing out of the bowl with his spoon.

"Open wide, Mara!" he said, feeding me the blob. I ate half of it, getting ice-cream all over my mouth. I was about to reach for a napkin, but Mick beat me to it and cleaned all of the ice-cream off of my face.

"I feel like a baby now. My turn!" I giggled, taking the spoon off of him. "Open wide!" I shoved the spoon into his mouth and he finished the rest of the ice-cream off.

I laughed, because somehow, a blob of ice-cream had landed on his nose.

"You've got a bit of..." I trailed off, pointing to his nose. "Here, I'll do it."

I leaned towards him, and wiped the ice-cream off of his nose, making him smile goofily at me. We were still leaning towards eachother, and my eyes flickered to his lips. Then, ever so hesitantly, he gently pressed his lips to mine.

The kiss hadn't lasted very long, but it was short, and sweet, and everything I'd wanted my first kiss to be.

"Ahem,"

We broke apart, and leaned back in our seats, smiling shyly at eachother, and the waiter cleared his throat again.

"Would you like the bill now?"

* * *

_AgentM: Guess what?_

I was talking to Prank_King101 again, still on a high from my date.

_Prank_King101: What?_

_AgentM: I had my first kiss tonight! _

_Prank_King101: Congratulations! Who's the lucky guy?_

_AgentM: One of my friend's brother. Ahh, I can't believe it!_

_Prank_King101: Don't get too excited. It's not that much of a big deal._

_AgentM: It is if you're a girl. Anyway, what was yours like?_

_Prank_King101: I was 9, and I did it for a dare. Nothing romantic about it at all._

_AgentM: Are you boys always like this?_

_Prank_King101: Meh._

_AgentM: Whatever. How's it going with your girl?_

_Prank_King101: I don't know. We're more than aquantances, but not quite friends, y'know?_

_AgentM: No, I don't. Well, Keep trying, you'll get there soon._

_Prank_King101: Not if she has a boyfriend._

_AgentM: I told you to be her friend first, you could at least do that._

_Prank_King101: I hope so. Gotta go. Bye._

_Prank_King101 is offline_

* * *

**So! I was thinking, do you mind if this hasn't got Moy? Because... I have an idea... There'll still be Jara, don't worry. Tell me! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ha ha... hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the reviews!**

"Oh my gosh... tell me what happened last night!" Amber squealed.

It was Friday night, and I was at Amber and Mick's house. They were setting up everything for a sleepover which the whole gang was coming to, and I had come half-an-hour early, like Amber had requested.

"Didn't Mick tell you?" I asked teasingly.

"Nope. But he was so happy! Tell me!"

"Where is he, anyway?"

"In his room, tidying up. Now tell me!" she all but shreiked.

I leaned closer, and her eyes widened in excitement.

"We kissed."

Amer let out a large cheer. "Finallly! How did it happen? Who started it? Who ended it?"

I sighed. "I wiped ice-cream off of his nose, then it just happened. Then the waiter ended it."

"Aww, that's so romantic! Well, except for the waiter part."

We both giggled then, and Mick came downstairs.

"Hey, Mara," he said.

"Hi Mick."

"Mick? Have you tidied your room yet?"

"Not yet, I came to see Mara." I blushed, and Amber rolled her eyes.

"Well, get to it then! You have to fit all of the boys in there, and you can't do it if your room is a pigsty!"

"Fine, fine." Mick said, before winking at me then running upstairs.

"So, anyway," Amber began."Tonight I have a plan." I raised my eyebrows, signalling for her to continue. "I call it: Operation Fabina."

"Let me guess. You want to get Fabian and Nina together? How are you planning to do that, exactly?"

"Truth or Dare! They just need a push in the right direction. You know what to do. Are you in?"

"I'm in."

"Yay!"

Just then, a slim blonde woman, who I guessed was Amber's mother, came into the room.

"Okay Amber, we're about to-" She caught sight of me, and walked over, hand outstretched. "Oh, hello," she said as I took her hand. "I'm Linda, Amber's mother. You must be Mara."

"Yes, that's right. Nice to meet you, Linda."

"Nice to meet you. Amber, your father and I are leaving now. We'll be back on Sunday night, okay? Bye darling! Bye Mara!"

As soon as she left the room, the doorbell rang.

"Ah. She'll get that," Amber told me.

We heard the door open, and some voices, then Jerome walked into the room.

"Hey Amber. Hello Mara."

"Hello," we replied in unison.

"Who else is here?" Amber asked him.

"Eddie's here with me."

"Here I am!" Eddie announced after he entered. He walked over to me and gave me a hug. "Hey, Mara!"

"Eddie!" I giggled.

Jerome looked confused, and Amber rolled her eyes. "Come on, Mara. Let's go to my room now."

"What about the others? We have to wait for them..."

"Oh, fine then. You two-" she gestured to Eddie and Jerome, "take your things and go upstairs."

They quickly left, and I turned to Amber.

"So... are you looking forward to seeing Alfie?" I asked her with a smirk on my face.

"Oh, Alfie. He's so sweet," Amber sighed.

"I know," I replied. "He like you a lot."

"I can tell."

We both giggled, and the doorbell rang again.

"It's the guys!" Amber yelled excitedly. She ran to the door, and when she came back, she was with the rest of the gang.

"Hey, guys!" I greeted as we all gave each other hugs. Then Amber made us sit in a circle. Mick, Eddie, and Jerome had joined us, too.

"First game," Amer began. "Truth or dare. You spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on is the victim. I start!"

She spun the bottle, and it landed on Joy. "Truth or dare?" Amber asked her eagerly.

"Dare."

"I dare you to... make out with Eddie!"

"What?" Eddie and Joy shouted at the same time.

"Oh, go on! It's just a kiss..."

They both shrugged and leaned in towards eachother. The moment when their lips met was comical. Eddie and Joy both flinched and kept their eyes wide open, looking everywhere but at eachother. Everyone was laughing at them, and when they broke apart, they both scrambled back to their seats.

"My go!" Joy said before spinning the bottle. It landed on Patricia.

"Truth or dare?" Joy asked.

"Definitley dare- bring it on!"

"Fine. I dare you to... sit in Eddie's lap until we go to bed."

"Me again?" Eddie asked as Patricia muttered, "You can't be serious!" They didn't protest much, though. Patricia went over to Eddie and sneered at him. He sneered back, but when she sat in his lap, they both had small smiles on their faces. It was cute. They probably had a crush on eachother.

"Right," Patricia said befor spinning the bottle. It landed on Mick. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." The chance of anyone choosing 'truth' seemed unlikely.

"Uh, I dare you to... kiss Jeorme!" Everyone burst out laughing.

"Uggh!" They both groaned at the same time.

"Just a quick kiss," Patricia told them. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

"Kiss! Kiss!" We all chanted, clapping our hands.

The boys wrinkled their noses in disgust, and leaned in towards eachother, lips puckered. Their lips lightly touched and they jumped apart, looking grossed-out as every one cheered.

"Nasty!" Mick said before spinning the bottle. It landed on me. "Mara! Truth or dare?"

"Truth," I responded automatically. After some of the dares I had seen so far tonight, I was definitely going for the safer option.

Mick thought for a moment befor asking, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Everyone 'awwed', and I blushed. "Yes!"

He spread his arms out, and I went over to him, giving him a big hug. Then he kissed me on the cheek. The guys gagged, and the girls 'awwed' again.

I went back to my seat and span the bottle. It landed on Fabian. Perfect. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Amber looked at me meaningfully and I nodded at her. "I dare you to make out with Nina," I said. "With tongue."

Fabian turned to Nina, whilst everyone was ooh-ing and whistling. Then he gently cupped her cheek with his hand and pressed his lips to hers. As the kiss intensified, Nina put her hands in Fabian's hair and he moaned loudly.

"Woo!" Alfie called out.

Everyone was watching them, until they broke apart rather reluctantly. Fabian smiled at Nina and took her hand, and I looked at Amber, who winked at me.

Fabian spun the bottle with his free hand, and it landed on Jerome. "Truth or- "

"Dare," Jerome said, smirking.

Fabian grinned at him. "Err... close your eyes, spin around three times, and touch someone. You have to grab that person and Make out with them, your eyes still closed.

"...okay," Jerome said, standing up. He walked over to the middle of the circle, and we all stood up as he closed his eyes and span around, rather clumsily, three times. Then he held his hands out and headed straight for my direction.

My eyes widened as he grabbed my waist and kissed me gently. I froze, and he pulled me close to him, making me unable to resist kissing him back. When he sensed me responding to him, he kissed me with more enthusiasm, and I put my hand on his elbow.

The moment ended when Mick cleared his throat, and I opened my eyes to see Jerome staring at me, looking bewildered.

"Mara?" he asked.

"Um, hi." I said to him before we sat down again.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to Mick as I took his hand in mine.

"It's no big deal," he said grinning at me. "It's only a dare, right? It doesn't mean anything?"

"Right," I answered truthfully, though I still felt guilty about it.

Jerome span the bottle again and it landed on Alfie. They both shared a smirk, and Jerome said, "I dare you to... cut Nina's hair off!"

"No!" nearly everyone shouted.

"Fine, fine. I was joking anyway. I dare you to wear Amber's clothes and do a Lady Gaga song!"

"Yeah!" Alfie yelled. He ran upstairs, and Amber followed him.

"Wait!" she shouted. "Let me help you!"

The rest of us laughed and waited for them to come down.

"So, ice-cream, anyone?" Mick asked.

We all agreed, so he went off to the kitchen, and we sat in silence until Jerome turned to me.

"You know Mara, you are quite the kisser."

I blushed and looked down in embarrasment. "Yeah, well..." What was I supposed to say?

Patricia scoffed. "That's out of order, Jerome."

"Yeah," Eddie agreed. "I mean, what the heck?"

Jerome's eyes widened in mock innocence, and he put his hands up, and Mick entered the room again with a big tub of mint chocolate-chip ice-cream and ten spoons. he gave everyone a spoon each, and plaed the rest of the spoons, and the tub of ice-cream, in the middle of the circle, alongside the bottle

"Dig in!"

We all ate happily from the tub, too busy for conversation, until Amber came downstairs.

"Introducing," she began in a deep voice. "Lady Gaga!" She spread her arms out wide, and Alfie appeared on the top step. He was wearing a silver-sequinned bra-thing, with a sort of transparrent robe on top, along with a knee-length silver skirt. he also had silver sequns on his face, and wore a long blonde wig.

He looked ridiculous.

Amber went over to the CD-player, quckly popped a CD in, and pressed a few buttons. Music started to play, and I recognized it as Lady Gaga's 'Paparazzi'.

Patricia started to clap her hands, and soon we all joined in as Alfie stamped his feet, which were clad in silver high-heeld boots.

Where did Amber get these clothes from?

As he sang the first verse, he strutted down the stairs with his hands on his hips making us roar with laughter. Then, as he got to the chorus, he walked over to Amber, who was sitting by the CD player.

"I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you_ love _me! Papa, _Papa-razzi!" _he wailed as he took Amber's hand and started dancing with her, making us laugh even more.

Alfie danced his way throughout the rest of the song, collapsing when it was finally over. "I am _never_ doing Lady Gaga again!" he panted, laying on the floor.

"No, it was good!" Amber told him, nodding her head.

"Yeah, you rocked it! Now, go and change. What _are_ you wearing? Jerome said, putting a spoonful of ice-cream into his mouth.

Alfie jumped up and struck a pose. "I look sexy, don't I?"

"Yeah, sexy. _That's_ the word," I muttered, giggling.

Alfie ran upstairs to cange, but he kept the wig on when he came back down.

"Wow, Amber, Alfie. You look like twins!" Eddie joked as they both sat down in the circle again.

"Yeah right. I'm like, _so_ much better looking than him!" Amber argued jokingly.

"Okay, now- my turn to spin the bottle!" Alfie sang as he did just that. The bottle landed on Nina, who looked at Alfie warily.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Alfie signalled for Nina to stand up, and as she did so, he took her to the corner of the room, whispering in her ear. Her face lit up at something Alfie said, and she nodded enthusiastically. Everyone watched curiously as she came back to the circle, looking excited.

"Amber?" Alfie asked. "Nina's going to need your help upstairs."

Amber, who looked as if she had been expecting him to sy that, grinned at both Alfie and Nina before taking Nina's hand and leading her upstairs.

"What was that all about?" Joy asked Alfie curiously.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just told her the dare I prepared for her."

"Why won't you tell us what it is?" Fabian asked worriedly. Maybe the dare had something to do with Operation Fabina.

"I don't see why you need to know, Fabian!" Alfie scoffed, pretending to be offended.

"Oh, sorry." Fabian muttered with a small smile.

"She's not doing Lady Gaga, is she?" Jerome asked, tugging at Alfie's wig.

"Nope. She can't if I have the wig."

At that, we sat waiting impatiently, trying to figure out what Nina's dare was, and after a while, Amber ran down the stairs with Nina behind her, with the hood of her hoodie up over her head, concealing her hair.

"Laides and gentlemen!" Amber bellowed. "Nina Martin!"

Nina slowly took her hood off, and we all watched eagerly, wandering what had happened. But as soon as her hood was down, it was painfully obvious, and totally shocking.

Fabian gasped, and Alfie started to guffaw. The rest of us were too stunned for words.

Because Nina was completely bald.

**Heh heh... Review!**


End file.
